


Cinnamon Scent and Ballet Shoes

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Citrus AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: New multi-chapter fic from me based very loosely around Citrus. Honoka and Eli find themselves in an awkward situation when Honoka’s mom marries Eli’s dad and they have to live together. While Eli is quick to adapt to the situation, painful past events make Honoka more resistent.  More details inside.





	Cinnamon Scent and Ballet Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Note that in this Honoka is nearing the end of her first year along with Umi and Kotori while Eli, Nico and Nozomi are second years. Maki is nearing the end of her last year of middle school. 
> 
> Likely ships: HonoEli, HonoUmi, NozoNico, KotoMaki, maybe more ships in between. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, please! It really helps, especially with first chapters.

Kotori glanced at Umi, her brow furrowed in concern. When Umi met her eye she nodded toward Honoka who was sitting at her desk, her arms folded and her chin resting atop them. It wasn’t unusual to see her like that, either zoning out of half asleep but what troubled Kotori was that Honoka looked genuinely upset.    
  
Umi glanced at Honoka, noticing the look on her face. She had known Honoka for a long time so she knew that Honoka didn’t get upset over just anything. “Honoka?”   
  
Honoka didn’t answer.    
  
“Honoka-chan?” Kotori leaned over and placed her hand on Honoka’s arm, causing her to jerk in surprise. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Huh?” Honoka leaned back in her seat. “Oh, um...yeah. Sorry, it’s just...I guess I was spacing out. Um...you know it’s been four years today since he died…”   
  
Umi’s stomach sank at Honoka’s response. She should have realized but it had completely slipped her mind. She went to sit next to Honoka, gently rubbing her back. She noticed Kotori go to Honoka’s other side, placing a hand lightly on her arm.    
  
“We’re here for you, Honoka-chan.” Kotori said softly, earning a weak smile from Honoka.    
  
“She met someone over the summer.” Honoka murmured, lowering her gaze again. “My mom, I mean. She really likes him and he’s um...moving in with us. Tonight.”   
  
Umi’s eyes widened at the sudden announcement and she looked up to see that Kotori looked just as surprised. “How long have you known?”   
  
“A couple of weeks. I thought she might change her mind.” Honoka admitted sheepishly.    
  
“Is he cute?” Kotori asked with a tilt of her head.    
  
Umi hit the heel of her hand against her forehead. Somehow she got the impression that Kotori was completely missing the point.    
  
Honoka frowned. “How should I know?”   
  
“Really?” Umi muttered, shooting a dark glare at Kotori. She rested her hand on Honoka’s shoulder, drawing her attention back to her. “He might be nice. Have you met him yet?”   
  
Honoka shook her head. “I’m going to meet him tonight, my mom said. Yukiho doesn’t like the idea either…”   
  
Umi nodded. She had figured that the sisters would be united in their dislike toward the plan. “Maybe you should give him a chance. You might like him.”   
  
“You don’t get it.” Honoka sighed and let her head fall back to her desk again. The two of them could never understand, especially Kotori.    
  
“Honoka…” Kotori started only for her best friend to stand up.    
  
“I have to do something.” Honoka muttered before she hurried from the classroom.    
  
Kotori and Umi shared a look before they both followed her as quickly as they could. It was hardly the right time for Honoka to be alone. They had almost reached her when Honoka turned the corner, walking right into the student council president.    
  
“Sorry.” Honoka muttered, trying to brush past only to have her arm grabbed.    
  
Umi swallowed thickly. She knew the new student council president as Ayase Eli. Almost everyone in the school knew the blonde haired, blue eyed girl it seemed. Umi recognized the girl standing next to Eli as Tojo Nozomi.    
  
“It’s against the rules to run in the hallways, first year.”   
  
“Okay, I have a name you know.” Honoka tugged her arm from Eli’s grip.    
  
“Kousaka Honoka.” Nozomi piped up with a small smile. “I see a turbulent coming in your future.”   
  
Honoka stared at Nozomi for a long moment. “Yeah, thanks.”   
  
“Nozomi, don’t start getting chummy. We need to set an example.” Eli said with a sigh.    
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, Elichi.” Nozomi said with a wave of her hand. “It was nice meeting you, Honoka-chan.”   
  
“Nozomi!” Eli grabbed Nozomi’s wrist and tugged her away from the group of first years.    
  
Nozomi frowned as Eli let her go. “Why are you so wound up today, Elichi?”   
  
Eli huffed in annoyance. “My stupid father is moving in with his fiance who I still haven’t met yet!”   
  
“Oh, I see.”   
  
“Why does he always do this?!” Eli exclaimed as she made her way down the hallway. “Since him and mother divorced all he seems to do is stuff he  _ wants _ . He even quit being the dance director at a prestigious school in Russia! Grandmother was so dissapointed.”   
  
Nozomi smiled fondly. “You really look up to both of them, huh?”   
  
“No, I don’t.”   
  
Nozomi sighed before she was distracted by the sight of a certain loner walking down the hallway in the opposite direction to her. She stepped into the girl’s path, colliding with her in a clumsy embrace.    
  
Nico groaned in exasperation. “Get off me, you boob monster!”   
  
“Nicocchi is so mean!” Nozomi pouted in response. “Be my partner!”   
  
“Ugh, what the hell?!” Nico growled, halfheartedly trying to push Nozomi away.    
  
Nozomi finally relented and let Nico go. “Don’t be like that, Nicocchi. Elichi is already moody.”   
  
“With good reason!” Eli said with an annoyed glare. “You know this means I have to move in with his new fiance too, right? And apparently she has kids!”   
  
“Well you already have a sibling so you should be fine.” Nozomi said reasonably while Nico glanced between the two in confusion.    
  
“TWO!” Eli exclaimed loudly. “I’m going to have three freaking sisters!”   
  
“What’s so bad about having three siblings?” Nico asked only for her eyes to widen when Nozomi looked at her. “Not that I have that problem!”   
  
The less Nozomi knew about her, the better, she figured. She wasn’t interested in being the girl’s friend.    
  
“Nicocchi…”   
  
“Damn it, why the hell am I even standing here? Out of my way.” Nico brushed past Nozomi, continuing on her way down the hallway.    
  
Nozomi stared after the girl. “One day I’m going to open her up…”   
  
Eli winced at how that sounded. “Nozomi, you have that look on your face…”   
  
Nozomi smiled innocently. “One day, Elichi.”   
  
“Nico better watch her back.” Eli mumbled, shaking her head in exasperation. “Can we just go? We’re going to be late back to class if we don’t hurry.”   
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.”   
  
\----   
  
Honoka took as much time as she could to get home that evening even going so far as to walk Umi all the way to her house before she’d returned to her own. She had no interest in meeting her mother’s new boyfriend but she knew they would be waiting for her when she got to the house.    
  
She walked through the bakery and into the house, taking off her shoes. Hearing talking in the kitchen she sighed under her breath. She would have to tell her mother that she was home. She followed the voices to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when she saw four people in the room.    
  
She wasn’t surprised by the presence of the man with blonde hair. What surprised her was the fact that the student council president was there along with a younger blonde girl too.    
  
“Honoka!” Hikaru exclaimed in relief at the sight of her daughter. “You’re late, I told you to come home early!”   
  
“Yeah, I walked Umi-chan home.”   
  
Hikaru sighed in response. “This is Dimitri. And his daughters, Eli and Arisa.”   
  
Dimitri stood up and turned to Honoka with a bright smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Honoka. I’ve heard a lot about you.”   
  
“Yeah, great…”   
  
“Honoka!”   
  
“You didn’t tell me  _ three _ people were moving in with us.” Honoka said, turning back to her mother. “Where is everyone even going to stay?”   
  
“We’ll find space.”   
  
Honoka scoffed in response. “Where is Yukiho?”   
  
Hikaru winced. “She’s sulking in her room. She won’t come out.”   
  
“I’m going to my room. I’m not hungry so I’m going right to bed.” Honoka turned and walked out of the room without a backward glance.    
  
“That’s a bad sign, she’s always hungry…” Hikaru said worriedly as Dimitri glanced at her.    
  
Eli sighed. “I’ll talk to her. Might as well start being the big sister, huh?”   
  
“Thank you, Eli.” Hikaru said gratefully. She knew her daughters were still sensitive even three years after their father’s death. Especially Yukiho.    
  
Eli nodded and left the room. She reached the hallway in time to see one of the doors close. Figuring Honoka had gone into that room she let herself in without knocking.    
  
“You know you’re not the only one that isn’t comfortable about this.”   
  
“Really?” Honoka asked disinterestedly as she sat down on her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched Eli walk further into the room, vaguely noticing how silent the girl’s steps were. She walked lightly, holding herself like a dancer.    
  
“Look, we may as well get along.” Eli said, stopping next to the bed.    
  
“You sure are convincing…”   
  
Eli frowned. “Are you always this sarcastic?”   
  
Honoka shook her head. “No.”   
  
Eli glanced to the left to see Honoka smiling in a picture with her friends. It looked to be a few years old. “Um…” She glanced around the room, looking for something to talk about. “You like bears.”   
  
Honoka sighed. “What do you want?”   
  
“I’m trying to be friendly. As I said, we may as well get along. I’m…” She paused as Honoka turned away from her. “H-Hey, don’t turn away from me.” She moved onto the bed only for Honoka to turned suddenly, bumping into her. Honoka grabbed Eli’s shoulder and the two fell to the bed, Honoka leaning over Eli.    
  
“Listen Kaichou.” Honoka said, her eyes emotionless as she leaned close to Eli. “I’m not in the mood to be happy about this.”   
  
Eli’s heart raced as she noticed Honoka’s glossy lips. She could feel the other girl’s breath on her own lips. “I told you, neither am I.”   
  
Honoka growled under her breath. “What can I do to get you to shut up?”   
  
“Get off!”   
  
Honoka sighed before getting up. “I’ll get you your futon. I guess your sister will be sharing with Yukiho.”    
  
As Honoka walked away Eli held her heart, her face red. “What the hell was that…” She mumbled to herself. She would need to take a look at Honoka’s file to see if she could figure anything out. She sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Honoka to come back with her futon. She took her phone out of her pocket, texting Nozomi.    
  
‘ _ My new little sister hates me…’ _ _  
_ _  
_ Nozomi responded a few seconds later. ‘ _ What did you do? Make her cry?’ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ‘NO! Ugh, I’ll talk to you at school.’ _

 

Just as Eli sent the final text she looked up to see Honoka, now clad in pajamas, walk into the room with her futon. It was placed carelessly on the floor. “Great, thanks…”   
  
Honoka ignored Eli and crawled into bed instead, turning away from the blonde.    
  
Eli sighed and looked down at the floor. She wasn’t good with people like Nozomi was. She had no idea what to say to get people to ‘open up’ as Nozomi would put it. Her shoulders slumped, she headed out to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She hoped Arisa was having more luck with Honoka’s sister.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka rushed down the stairs, in a hurry to leave the house. She had planned to leave early but she was running a few minutes late after not getting much sleep the previous night. She found Yukiho waiting for her at the door but she was surprised to see Arisa there too.    
  
“She’s walking with us.” Yukiho explained simply.    
  
Honoka shrugged and tugged on her jacket and shoes before she picked up her bag and left the house. Kotori and Umi were waiting for her outside.    
  
“I’m walking Yukiho to school first.” Honoka told them quietly.    
  
“It’s fine, we’ll go with you.” Umi offered with a shrug of her shoulders. It wasn’t the first time the three of them had walked with Yukiho to school. “Oh, um…”   
  
“My mom’s new boyfriend’s kid.” Honoka explained, noticing Umi’s gaze stray to Arisa as they started to walk down the street. “One of them anyway. The student council president is living with me too.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
Arisa awkwardly look up at Umi. “Um...Onee-chan went earlier. She usually walks me.”   
  
“Ah…” Umi hesitated for a moment, glancing between an annoyed looking Honoka and Arisa. “That’s okay, you can walk with us. Right, Honoka?”   
  
“Sure.” Honoka answered with a sigh. She didn’t have anything against Arisa and if Yukiho was agreeing to it, it was fine.

  
“Really?” Arisa perked up at the reassuring response. “Thank you, Honoka-san! A-And…”   
  
“Sonoda Umi.” Umi answered when Arisa looked at her.    
  
Arisa gaped at the girl for a moment before she glanced toward the remaining girl.    
  
“Minami Kotori.” Kotori said with a warm smile. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Um...Ayase Arisa!” Arisa answered, blushing when she realized she hadn’t introduced herself.    
  
“She’s in my year at school, she’s just in a different class.” Yukiho explained quietly, her hands in her pockets as she followed the group at Arisa’s side. She still wasn’t sure about Arisa but she’d found she couldn’t be angry with her. It wasn’t Arisa’s fault after all.   
  
Kotori glanced at Honoka, a little concerned when the girl stayed silent. Usually Honoka wasn’t so silent or sullen unless it was a bad day, like yesterday. She couldn’t help but worry about what had ruined Honoka’s usually upbeat mood. She touched Honoka’s arm, gently forcing her to slow down so they could fall back from Umi, Arisa and Yukiho.    
  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked quietly, letting go of Honoka after a moment. “What’s the student council president like?”   
  
“She talks a lot.” Honoka said dryly, her eyes trained to the three girls ahead.    
  
“Really? That certainly wasn’t my first impression of her.” Kotori said in surprise. She remembered seeing Eli in her mom’s office at school sometimes. “Usually Nozomi-san speaks for her. Eli-san is awkward and bossy.”   
  
“Bossy is right.” Honoka muttered with a sigh. “She said she wants us to get along. Like she wants to be friends with me or something. I don’t want her to be my friend.”   
  
Kotori raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you to not want to be friends with someone.”   
  
“Yeah, well she hasn’t really done anything to make me like her.” Honoka replied seriously. The two fell silent for a short while before she looked ahead of them to see the gates to the middle school division of  Otonokizaka. She spotted a redhead leaning against the side of the gate, looking at her phone as she used her finger to curl her hair.    
  
Yukiho looked up, smiling. “Maki-senpai!”   
  
Maki looked up, her violet eyes finding Yukiho then locking with Honoka’s blue eyes before she focused on Kotori. A glare formed on her face at the sight of her and Kotori quickly ducked behind Honoka.    
  
“Crap…”   
  
“You know her?” Honoka asked with a frown.    
  
“It’s complicated. Crap, it’s her birthday. I totally forgot.” Kotori growled in irritation with herself as she looked over Honoka’s shoulder. Maki was still there, glaring in her direction. “Um...hey, Maki-chan! You ah...you just turned fifteen, right? You having a big party.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Um…”   
  
“Just give up already.” Maki said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
“Maki-chan, just talk to me.” Kotori’s shoulders slumped as Maki turned and walked into the middle school. “She really hates me.”   
  
Maki sighed, vaguely catching Kotori’s words.    
  
“Why are you mean to her?” Arisa asked curiously from Maki’s side, having caught up with her along with Yukiho.    
  
“It’s  not like I want to be. She’s the one who messed up!” Maki exclaimed in annoyance. “Wait, why am I even telling you first years this?”   
  
“Because we’re good listeners.” Yukiho smirked in response. “You like her, don’t you?”   
  
Maki blushed. “Shut up.”   
  
“What’s your link to her, Senpai?” Arisa asked thoughtfully, looking up at Maki.    
  
“Koto-nee used to come over to my house when I was younger.” Maki said resultantly.    
  
“Pfft, Koto-nee?!” Yukiho exclaimed in amusement. “So Senpai does have a cute side!”   
  
“Kotori! I meant KOTORI!”   
  
“You never told me you knew Kotori-san.”   
  
Maki frowned in response. “Because I never wanted to.”   
  
“Well you’re her age now. You have a shot.” Yukiho pointed out with a mischievous look in her eyes.    
  
“Argh, shut UP!” Maki groaned, quickening her pace to walk ahead a little. Unfortunately for her the other two just began to jog.    
  
“So childhood friends?” Arisa asked curiously.    
  
“Yeah. Like I said, complicated.” Maki muttered, trying to focus on getting to class. “It’s finished now anyway.”   
  
“Is it though?” Yukiho asked skeptically.    
  
Maki sighed. “You sure are nosey.”   
  
“I need a pet project.”   
  
“Huh?” Maki shook her head in confusion. “Whatever. Who’s the blonde anyway?”   
  
“Uh...I think my new sister?” Yukiho asked uncertainly, glancing to Arisa. “My mom is engaged to her new boyfriend and yeah...he just moved in. Which really…” She noticed Arisa frowning and stopped what she was saying. “Nevermind.”    
  
Maki scoffed out a laugh. “Sounds pretty messed up.”   
  
“Yeah, well...I’ll tell you later.” Yukiho muttered, not wanting to be too harsh when Arisa was there.    
  
Maki nodded in response.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka paced hurriedly down the hallway, intending to go to the library where it would at least be quiet. Kotori and Umi kept looking at her in worry and when they weren’t doing that they were talking about what clubs they could join, trying to involve Honoka in the discussion. Needless to say, Honoka wasn’t interested. Her thoughts were fixated on the blonde she would have to deal with when she got home.    
  
“Honoka-chan.”    
  
Honoka turned at the sound of her name and found the vice president marching down the hallway toward her, dragging a sulking pigtailed girl with her.    
  
“If you’re looking for Elichi she’s in the student council room.” Nozomi said, gesturing over her shoulder.    
  
Honoka’s eyes widened. Eli was the last person she wanted to see. “I-I’m not looking for kaichou!”    
  
“Yeah, right.” Nico scoffed in disbelief. “Look you’re walking to it anyway so just get over it. Also stop dragging me around, Tojou!”   
  
Nozomi frowned in response. “Nicocchi, do you want me to punish you? I told you, I’m going to help you with your math!”   
  
“You SUCK at math!”   
  
“Come on you.” Nozomi tugged at Nico’s hand, tugging her along and grabbed Honoka’s on the way. “We need to have a talk anyway.”   
  
“EH?!” Honoka exclaimed, stumbling a little as she was tugged along. “H-Hey, leave me alone! Come on, at least don’t take me to her.”   
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes at the request. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”   
  
Nico growled in annoyance. “Don’t bother. Once she’s focused she won’t let go. She’s stronger than she looks.”   
  
Nozomi felt her face redden at the passive compliment. Nico was still such a mystery to her. She cleared her throat.    
  
Nico looked away, her own face slightly red. “You’re not bad...still annoying as hell.”   
  
Honoka glanced between the two in confusion. She wasn’t even sure why she was there.    
  
“Okay, ground rules, Honoka-chan.” Nozomi spoked, glancing over her shoulder at Honoka as she continued to walk.    
  
“Huh?!” Honoka exclaimed in surprise. “Ground rules?! What kind?”   
  
“Just a few.” Nozomi said reassuringly. “Not rules exactly but they are recommended.”   
  
Honoka sighed. “If it’s for me to be nice to my so called ‘big sister’ than no way. I already have a sister and I don’t want another, let alone two.”   
  
Nozomi’s brow furrowed as they reached the student council room. She paused a couple of steps from it. “Could you at least try? I’m her friend, Honoka-chan. I’m just looking out for her. She was upset that you seem to hate her. Elichi is actually pretty sensitive, you just have to get to know her to see it.”   
  
Honoka frowned, not sure how to respond to that. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as Nozomi opened the door to the student council room and pushed her inside.    
  
“Good luck!”   
  
“You really are such a pushy person.” Nico frowned as Nozomi closed the door behind Honoka.    
  
“But I’m not that bad, right?”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
Nozomi smiled before she leaned in and hugged Nico. The girl really was starting to be nicer to her.    
  
\----   
  
Eli looked up sharply as the door opened. She was surprised to find Honoka stumble into the room, the door closing behind her. Her icy blue eyes met Honoka’s sky blue and she felt her face redden.    
  
“What is it that you need?”   
  
“I-I was dragged here! I was meant to be going to class.”   
  
Eli watched Honoka contemplatively. “Are you angry to see me?”   
  
Honoka growled under her breath. “Why did this have to happen?!”   
  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t in the decision making either.” Eli calmly pointed out, her gaze fixated on Honoka. “But I still want to try to...get along.”   
  
Honoka shook her head, her shoulders slumping. “We have nothing in common!”   
  
Eli bit her lip for a second. “We could find something. There has to be something.”   
  
“So what? I’m a project for you?” Honoka walked over to the desk Eli was sitting at and walked around it, perching on the edge. “You want to convince me to like you?”   
  
Eli blushed in response. “I’m not going to back down if that’s what you mean. I could at least get you to follow the rules.”   
  
“I don’t see you as a big sister.” Honoka said, crossing her arms in front of her. “You’re only like one year older. You’re sixteen, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Eli nodded. She stared at Honoka in thought for a moment when the girl scoffed. “You know I’ve asked people about you and they describe you as...different to what I’ve seen so far. Is it just me you’re like this with? Because I...moved into your house? You have to know this wasn’t my choice either.”   
  
Honoka hung her head.    
  
Eli tentatively reached out, placing her hand on Honoka’s shoulder. “I understand it’s hard for you to take all of this in. My dad only divorced my mother a year ago, I know i-”   
  
“At least she isn’t dead!” Honoka pushed Eli’s hand roughly from her shoulder and looked up.    
  
Eli gaped at the tears in Honoka’s eyes. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to comfort her but she was sure if she tried to hug Honoka the girl would slap her. “Honoka…”   
  
“You’ll never understand.” Honoka said gruffly. “You can’t understand!”   
  
“Honoka…” Eli stood up just as Honoka straightened up. She reached out but Honoka was already turning and walking toward the door. “Honoka!”   
  
“Tell my mom I’ll be home late.” Honoka said, wiping at her eyes.    
  
“B-But that’s against the rules.” Eli said hurriedly as Honoka reached the door. She noticed the girl pause. “You need to go home before you go out!”   
  
“I don’t follow the rules.” Honoka replied. “And neither should you.”   
  
“Huh?!” Eli’s confusion wasn’t heard by Honoka who had opened the door and left, not bothering to close it behind her. “Damn it.”   
  
\----   
  
“Maki-chan!”   
  
Maki walked out of the school gates, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she walked only to pause at the sound of her name being called. “Huh…?” She paused when she noticed Kotori running toward her, a girl with ginger hair trailing behind her. “What is she doing here…?”   
  
“Hey, Maki-chan.” Kotori came to a stop in front of Maki, a little out of breath.   
  
“Kotori.” Maki hesitantly addressed Kotori. “Why are you here?”   
  
“Do I need a reason to come and see you?” Kotori winced when Maki fixed her with a skeptical stare. “Honoka-chan is waiting for Yukiho but I was coming to see you anyway. Why don’t we walk home together?”   
  
“No.”    
  
“Um...I’ll see you later, Honoka-chan!” Kotori waved at Honoka before she hurried to catch up to Maki. “So how was school?”   
  
“Why do you keep following me?”

 

Kotori hesitated at the question. “I can...stop if you want. I mean I don’t want to but if I’m bothering you…”   
  
Maki’s step faltered and she looked momentarily alarmed before she sighed. She turned suddenly to Kotori, catching her by surprise and walked forward, backing her into the wall behind her.    
  
Kotori’s eyes widened as Maki pressed her hand to the wall next to her head. “Maki-chan?”   
  
“Why do you keep following me?” Maki repeated, slower this time. “You’re not giving me an answer.”   
  
Kotori thought about that for a moment. “Because you’re my friend? And I don’t want to lose contact with you again. Is that not a good enough reason…?”   
  
Maki sighed and lowered her arm back to her side. “You’re the one who left me behind in the first place…”   
  
Kotori felt her stomach twist with guilt. “I didn’t mean to leave you, Maki-chan. And it’s not going to happen again, I promise.”   
  
“If you didn’t mean to then why did you?” Maki frowned sullenly. She didn’t know why Kotori wouldn’t just tell her.    
  
“I was…” Kotori cleared her throat. “I was in the hospital. I had an operation and I had to stay for a couple of months. I didn’t even go to school.”   
  
Maki’s eyes went wide and she gaped at Kotori in surprise. “W-What? Why? What...what was wrong?”   
  
Kotori shrugged, giving a small smile and lightly seized Maki’s hand. “I’ll explain later. Can we just walk? We could go to my house for a while. Your parents won’t be back until late, right?”   
  
Shocked, Maki could only nod her head and allow Kotori to tug her along, away from the school gates. She couldn’t help but worry about what had happened and whether Kotori was still sick. She looked fine but she had before too, when they were younger. Maki hadn’t even noticed anything wrong.    
  
She didn’t pay attention to the trip to Kotori’s house but she vaguely heard the girl say that her mother wouldn’t be there. That was a relief at least. They were breaking the rules by Maki going directly to Kotori’s house rather than home but at least nobody would notice.    
  
Finally she found herself in a familiar looking bedroom and she cast a glance around. She had been in there a number of times and it hadn’t changed all that much over the years. “Are you going to tell me then?”   
  
“Maki-chan is insistent.” Kotori mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She leaned back slightly, using her hands to keep her balance and watched Maki with a gentle smile. She was glad that she’d actually managed to get the girl to go with her. When Maki merely fixed her with an unamused look, she sighed and straightened up. “Fine. Do you want to see?”   
  
Maki nodded and moved forward, her heart in her throat though she wasn’t sure why. She swallowed hard as Kotori slowly pulled her socks down. She nodded to her right leg, at a scar that ran down her knee. “I had surgery on my knee and then I had to have physical therapy afterwards.”   
  
“You…” Maki inched forward, stunned to silence. She sat down next to Kotori, reaching out to run her fingers lightly over the scar. She didn’t notice Kotori shiver at the touch. “Which hospital? My family owns a chain of hospitals…”   
  
“Not in the city.” Kotori answered with a shake of her head. “We needed an orthopedic specialist so we travelled and I studied at home for a while...well in the hospital anyway.”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Maki exclaimed suddenly, looking up at Kotori. “I thought you just disappeared!”   
  
“I still came back for my second year of elementary.” Kotori explained softly. “But by then you had gone to a different private school, right?”   
  
She had heard from other people that Maki had had to be transferred again during middle school for getting into trouble but she wasn’t sure how true that was.    
  
“You still should have told me.” Maki said, an outraged look on her face. “If there was something wrong I would have wanted to know.”   
  
Kotori tilted her head. “Why?”   
  
“Because...because…” Maki growled under her breath and seized Kotori by the shoulders, pushing her to the bed. She leaned down after her, clumsily pressing her lips to Kotori’s. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Kotori tense beneath her for just a second before the girl’s arms wrapped around her and she kissed her back. It only lasted a few seconds before Maki drew away.    
  
“I think I get it now.” Kotori said in a whisper, her cheeks flushed.    
  
Maki looked surprised. “That’s all you’re going to say? You’re not going to call me weird for doing that?”   
  
Kotori shook her head. “I liked it. Why would I call you weird?”   
  
“Ah, right…” Maki blushed, ducking her head slightly. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the positive response.    
  
“But um…” Kotori hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Well it sucks we’re in different divisions.”   
  
“I’m your age! And I’m gonna be in high school soon!” Maki protested hurriedly, looking up again. “It’s not like you’re older than me...well not much anyway. Plus I’m taller than you. If anything you look like the younger one.”   
  
Kotori gave a light laugh at that. It was true enough, she supposed. “Geez, what did they give you in your old school? You used to be so small.”   
  
Maki huffed at that. She had been short before but she’d gotten a lot taller. “That’s not the point.”   
  
“I know.” Kotori’s smile faded slightly. “But what if anyone finds out? If we...w-well I don’t even know if you’re asking to date. I just mean if...if we did. Ugh.”   
  
Maki watched in surprise as Kotori flushed red all the way to the tips of her ears. It wasn’t often she got to see Kotori embarrassed. “What if I did want that?”   
  
“Huh?” Kotori exclaimed in surprise. “W-Well um...I would be okay with that. But we’d have to be careful. We don’t want our parents finding out we’re dating girls.”   
  
“Okay. Then we’re dating. In secret.” Maki couldn’t help but smile at the surprise on Kotori’s face. “Can I stay over? My parents are out for the night...we could just talk and sleep if that’s okay.”   
  
“Y-Yeah. Sure. My pajamas are in my dresser if you want to change...” Kotori watched in amazement as Maki stood up from the bed. She sat up, watching her cross the room to the dresser.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka stared down at her phone, wondering whether she should text Umi or Kotori when the door to the bedroom opened and a familiar blonde walked in, clad in a towel.    
  
Honoka gaped in surprise, noticing that drops of water still clung to Eli’s skin, her blonde hair tied up into a bun to keep it out of the way. “W-What the hell are you doing?!” She slapped her hand over her eyes, her face turning red.    
  
“I forgot to bring my pajamas into the bathroom with me.” Eli answered with a shrug of her shoulders.    
  
“Then take them and put some clothes on!”   
  
Eli frowned. “We’re both girls, Honoka. Calm down.”   
  
Honoka paused, her blush deepening and extending to the tips of her ears. Why  _ was _ she freaking out? She’d even seen Umi and Kotori naked a couple of times, admittedly when they were younger but it still counted.    
  
“Yeah, I guess um...argh.” Honoka lowered her hand from her eyes but didn’t look back to Eli. “Just get dressed already. Seeing your chest makes me envious of your size, that’s all.”   
  
Eli raised an eyebrow. “You’re looking at my chest?”   
  
“Well I’m right, they’re huge!” Honoka exclaimed in embarrassment.    
  
“Perv.”   
  
“W-What?! I’m not looking now! And we’re both girls.”   
  
Eli smirked, a little bit amused by Honoka’s reaction. “Yes but that doesn’t mean you have to stare at them.”   
  
“You’re so infuriating!” Honoka growled. “Just put your clothes on! How am I supposed to see you as a sister with your flaunting your body?!”   
  
“Excuse me, why does that matter?”   
  
“It doesn’t! I’m going to take a bath, don’t follow me!” Honoka exclaimed before she stormed from the room.    
  
Eli tilted her head in contemplation. “Is my soon to be step-sister attracted to me…?” She shook her head, laughing off the thought. “That’s crazy, Eli. She hates you.”   
  
\----   
  
Eli didn’t see Honoka at school the next day, nor did she see her when she got home after school. She figured Honoka would be staying out late again like she had been for the past couple of nights. She wasn’t worried about it until after dinner when it was dark outside and there was still no sign of Honoka.    
  
She had been about to go up the stairs but she decided against it and went back to the kitchen instead.    
  
“Oh Eli.” Hikaru said before Eli could ask what they should do about Honoka. “Honoka isn’t going to be back tonight so you have the room to yourself.”   
  
“What?” Eli frowned at the news. “But it’s a school night.”   
  
“Don’t worry, she’s at Umi’s house. Umi will get her to school on time.” Hikaru said as she turned back to the sink to finish up with the dishes. “Still, she seems to be going through a phase. Usually she wouldn’t stay out on a school night at all.”   
  
Eli sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. “Um...I think that’s because of me. I don’t think she likes me.”   
  
Hikaru paused what she was doing. “Of course that’s not true. It’s just taking her some time to get used to you, that’s all. It’s hard for her and Yukiho…”   
  
Eli bit her lip. She didn’t want to sound childish by saying it but Yukiho seemed to be fine with Arisa now. She supposed her younger sister just had a way with people. People automatically liked her.    
  
“Is there anything I can do to make her more...comfortable?” Eli asked hopefully. She really did want to get along with Honoka. 

 

“Just be yourself.” Hikaru said reassuringly.    
  
“Just be myself…easier said than done.” Eli muttered. She sighed softly and slouched down slightly in defeat. “Will she be back tomorrow?”   
  
“Yes.” Hikaru said confidently. “Staying out two nights in a row isn’t allowed. She knows that.”   
  
“Right, okay.” Eli barely managed to bit back a groan before she walked up the stairs to see Yukiho, Arisa and a girl with red hair. “Um…”   
  
“She was tutoring us.” Arisa told Eli with a small smile.    
  
“Usually it’s just you though, right Yukiho?” The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Ugh, you don’t have to say that out loud, Maki-senpai.” Yukiho complained in dismay. “I usually go to your place so…” She glanced at Eli with a look of slightly mistrust. “Um...she was just leaving anyway.”   
  
“Right. I’ll see you both at school tomorrow.” Maki said, glancing between Arisa and Yukiho. She glanced curiously at Eli before she left, heading down the stairs.    
  
“She seems nice…” Eli mused, staring after Maki.    
  
“She is in her own weird way.” Yukiho agreed with a shrug. “Maki-senpai is awkward but super smart and not that bad company.”   
  
“Still pretty moody…” Arisa whispered.    
  
Yukiho giggled at the response. “She’s warming up to you, don’t worry.”   
  
Eli watched the two closely. It seemed Maki wasn’t the only one warming up to Arisa. She watched in surprise as Arisa smiled brightly and hugged Yukiho who looked a little awkward but hugged back.    
  
“Let’s go to bed, Arisa-chan!” Yukiho exclaimed before tugging Arisa back to her room.    
  
Eli continued to walk down the hallway, pausing when her dad stepped out of the room right in front of her with a bag. “You’re leaving already…”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be back in two months before the wedding.”   
  
“BEFORE?!”   
  
“Don’t look so down, kiddo.” Dimitri said with a small smile. “I’ll be back before you know it. It’s the last one, trust me.”   
  
Eli frowned. She’d heard that before.    
  
“Why don’t you come with me?”   
  
Eli rolled her eyes. It was typical of him to blurt out something like that without thinking. “I have school. Obviously.”   
  
“Right, right. What a pain.” Dimitri ruffled Eli’s hair. “I have to get going if I’m going to catch my flight. I’ll call you when I land!”   
  
“Right…” Eli sighed as her dad walked past her. She continued on her way down the hallway to Honoka’s room and let herself in, closing the door behind her. She needed to work out a way to get Honoka to like her, or at least stop hating her.   
  
\-----   
  
Eli was sitting on her futon the next night, mulling over what to do about Honoka when the girl in question walked into the room. Though Eli hadn’t known her for long she noticed that Honoka was wearing clothes that didn’t look like hers. They were a little tight around the chest area and they looked a little bit too modest to be something Honoka would wear.    
  
“You know staying out at someone else’s house overnight on a school night is against the rules, right?”   
  
Honoka rolled her eyes at Eli’s first words to her. “Trust me, if it was as bad as you say it is, Umi-chan wouldn’t have let me stay. Besides, my mom gave me permission so it’s fine.”   
  
She went to the desk, setting her bag down next to it with a sigh. She supposed in a way it was good to be home even if Eli still being there was annoying.    
  
Eli bit the inside of her cheek. If she was going to get anywhere with Honoka she would have to try a different approach. “Um...your mom and I made dinner. I can go and reheat it for you if you want me to.”   
  
Honoka paused for a moment before she shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”   
  
Eli sighed in frustration. “Why do you hate me so much?” She asked bluntly, causing Honoka to turn around in surprise. “You’ve been nothing but angry with me since I moved in here. I’m trying to get along with you but you just keep pushing me away.”   
  
Honoka glared at Eli. “I don’t want you here. I don’t want any of you here, I want my…” She gritted her teeth, her hands clenching at her sides.    
  
“I know.” Eli said softly. She knew that Honoka wanted her dad back. “I didn’t want this either, Honoka. My mom wasn’t the...nicest of mothers but I didn’t want her and my dad to divorce. But we have to make the best out of a bad situation. We could be friends...right?”   
  
Something Eli couldn’t recognize flashed across Honoka’s face and she stormed across the room, somehow managing to gracefully fall to her knees in front of Eli on the futon. She leaned in and before Eli could think, Honoka was kissing her. She tried to pull away for a moment, a squeak of surprise escaping her but Honoka’s hand was at the back of her head, keeping her trapped.    
  
Eli gripped the front of Honoka’s shirt, weakening as the kiss continued. Her eyes closed and she noticed how good it felt to have Honoka’s lips on her own. Every brush of them left tingles behind, like a gentle electric shock. Eli stayed completely still, feeling her heart pounding hard against her chest. She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted but it couldn’t have been that long as Honoka drew away just as Eli started to kiss her back.    
  
“I-I don’t understand.” Eli choked out as Honoka’s eyes met hers. “Why did you…?”   
  
“Shut up. It was the only way to keep you from talking. I needed to distract you.” Honoka got up, easily pulling away from Eli’s light grip on her and walked out of the room, slamming the door.    
  
Eli touched her lips, staring at the door. Her heart still pounded frantically against her chest. “A distraction...my new sister is crazy."  
  
TBC?   



End file.
